Lain Sisi
by noburanger
Summary: Satu sisi kita teman, lain sisi kita saingan. Fan fiksi antara Aomine, Kise, dan Kuroko. Sebuah songfic.


**Lain Sisi**

_Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Plot milik saya._

* * *

_Diajukan sebagai pengusir stress karena saya sedang kangen dengan mereka._

_Sebuah Song fic, yang tahu lagunya mari bernyanyi(?) oia, ada sedikit pergantian lirik biar cocok sama ficnya, gomen ._._

_._

_._

_._

**_Satu sisi kita teman, lain sisi kita saingan._**

Kise Ryouta masih terus menggurat-gurat buku catatannya dengan pena bertinta merah, dia membuat garis-garis melengkung yang saling tersambung; membentuk kurva bentuk hati yang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya membentuk senyuman-senyuman tidak jelas. Dia bersenandung kecil; menyanyikan lagu-lagu dengan suara yang agak sumbang karena pilek, sesekali dia menyedot kembali ingus yang mulai turun menyentuh garis atas bibirnya.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang tidak indah.

Aomine Daiki—teman (yang boleh dibilang) dekat dengan Kise—datang melintas, tanpa permisi. Dia menatap Kise dengan pandangan tajam yang menyiratkan pesan geli, kesal sekaligus jijik dengan benda yang mirip-mirip jeli—yang turun dari sebelah lubang hidung Kise.

Sejurus kemudian Aomine mengalihkan manik biru tuanya menuju sebuah buku catatan kecil yang tengah digambari Kise dengan bentuk-bentuk hati itu, dan perut Aomine mendadak keram.

"Idih …." Aomine mengeluarkan satu kata cibiran.

"Aominecchi? Hai," Kise tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali masuk pada dunianya.

Aomine mengangkat sebelah alis, pria ini amat tak sopan. Karena rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, Aomine duduk dihadapan Kise sambil tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"kau gambar apa?" tanya Aomine.

Kise terkekeh, oke, sekarang dia seperti orang gila. "Hatiku,"

"Hah?" Aomine sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hatiku untuk Kurokocchi,"

Aomine kontan menggebrak meja, urat-urat di kepalanya terlihat menegang. Kise kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan nada mencemooh.

* * *

**_Apalagi soal seseorang kerap terjadi perebutan._**

**_Tak peduli, pacar teman. _**

**_Kamu lengah, berarti aku punya kesempatan._**

Kise berjalan dengan riang begitu dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda duduk di bangku taman kota dengan kepala tertunduk. Kise mengayun kakinya sambil tetap bersenandung riang, lalu dengan sekali tepukan pelan dia membuat si rambut biru muda itu menoleh.

"Kurokocchi, sedang apa?" tanya Kise masih dengan nada riang.

"Ah, rupanya Kise-kun," Kuroko seolah terlihat bagai anak anjing yang kupingnya akan merunduk ke bawah ketika dia kecewa, manis sekali.

"Sedang menunggu Aominecchi?"

Kuroko tak menjawab, hanya kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap puluhan merpati berebut remah-remah roti yang baru saja dilemparnya. Kise menarik kedua sudut bibirnya; membentuk senyuman yang nyaris mirip dengan seringai.

Lalu Kise mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya selepas pemotretan majalah lalu kembali mengumbar kata-kata, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Aominecchi?" tanyanya.

Kuroko masih tak mau membuka mulutnya, dia hanya menghela nafas.

Bagus, Kurokocchi terlihat menderita. Batin Kise riang.

"Kau merindukannya?" nada pertanyaan Kise amat menyiratkan perhatian.

* * *

**_Ku curi pandang, Ku curi waktu_**

**_Berdua kami curhat tentang keburukanmu._**

"Kau tahu, Daiki … dia sepertinya selalu punya dunia sendiri," ucap Kuroko pelan, lengannya memainkan ujung-ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Mendengar hal ini langsung dari mulut Kuroko sendiri tentunya membuat hati Kise semakin berbunga-bunga. "semakin jarang saja dia menghubungiku," meski dengan wajah datar Kuroko yakin bahwa Kise akan mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah kesal.

"Aominecchi … dia memang seperti itu, 'kan?" tanya Kise, pura-pura tak tahu. Pura-pura simpatik.

"Aku tahu dia itu kalau menyukai sesuatu memang selalu serius tapi—"

"Kurokocchi, jangan begitu," Kise menepuk pundak Kuroko pelan, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal perhatian di tiap sentuhan kulitnya. Beruntung pileknya sudah mulai mereda kemarin. "Aominecchi memang sedikit menyebalkan tapi dia baik kok,"

"Mungkin saja dia tak tertarik padaku lagi," Kuroko membuang pandangan.

Cengiran Kise semakin melebar saja, salah-salah dia bisa merobek kulit wajahnya sendiri. "Ya, kuakui dia agak menyebalkan sih," dan drama Kise tentang Aomine pun dimulai.

Berdua di bangku taman, mereka bertukar cerita tentang Aomine.

* * *

**_Sedikit saja aku bicara, yang penting aku terkesan lebih dewasa._**

"Aominecchi bodoh!" Kise mengumpat, "kalau aku, pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu, yah … meski aku juga suka dengan basket sih," sekarang di rambut pirang itu sengaja memetik selembar kelopak bluebell untuk kemudian di letakannnya di telapak tangan Kuroko.

"Aku tak mengerti dengan Daiki," Kuroko memandang kelopak bluebell yang berada di tangannya, warnanya persis rambut Aomine.

"Hari ini saja, kau lupakan semua masalahmu dan juga Aominecchi," Kise meniup kelopak yang baru saja dipetiknya lalu mengusap helai rambut Kuroko pelan.

* * *

**_Sebentar lalu dia 'kan cinta,_**

**_Cinta padaku, putuskan kamu_**

Mungkin jika ada peribahasa bahwa Roma tak dibangun dalam satu malam, maka Kise cocok untuk menyematkan hal itu dalam hidupnya. Cinta juga tak dibangun dalam satu hari, satu malam, satu jam, satu detik. Tentunya, dia juga harus mau untuk melilitkan benang-benang merah cinta itu sendiri sampai Kuroko mau terjerat dan jatuh dalam pelukannya.

Lalu, melupakan Daiki-nya.

Aomine memang sudah merasa dilupakan sekarang. Di sebuah meja bundar, kafetaria. Mereka duduk melingkar; bertiga saja; Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko. Lewat manik birunya dia tahu bahwa Kuroko tak lagi meliriknya, melainkan Kise.

Sejak kapan kurva-kurva hati yang digambar Kise beberapa minggu lalu itu menelusup masuk kedalam hati Kuroko? dan terlebih lagi, tanpa dia sadari? Kacau.

"Kise-kun, kau sangat bisa memahamiku ya," dan saat itu Aomine mulai merasa bahwa senyum tipis Kuroko itu adalah bukti bagaimana dia telah direnggut oleh Kise.

* * *

**_Jangan kau dendam bila pacarmu cinta padaku_**

**_Jangan kau ulangi kebodohanmu yang dulu_**

Sore hari di lorong antara toko roti dan toko buku. Kise dan Aomine tengah saling tatap; Aomine mencengkram kerah kemeja Kise sembari menggertakkan giginya.

"Seperti biasa, kau sangat emosional, urakan, tidak tahu sopan santun," Kise tertawa mencemooh.

"Kau lebih sampah, kau jelas tahu kalau Tetsu—"

"Apa? Pacarmu ya?" Kise kembali tertawa meskipun sudut bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah. "terus? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Aomine kembali menghajar Kise dengan kepalan tangannya dan mengumpat. Kise tak peduli, toh ini memang sudah pasti terjadi. "Bukan salahku, dia yang jauh lebih memilih aku …" ungkap Kise dengan tertawaan.

"Tak akan terjadi kalau kau tak mendekatinya,"

Kise mengembuskan nafas, "Aduh, bagaimana ya … tapi bukannya semua itu bermula dari kau sendiri?" Aomine tak menjawab, hanya membelalakkan matanya saja, "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan hobimu itu dan melupakan dia, kasihan,"

"Kau banyak bicara! Kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kau memang berniat merebutnya dariku, dari dulu 'kan?!"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Dan aku berhasil."

* * *

**_Jangan kau marah bila pacarmu sayang padaku_**

**_Santai, lebih baik kubantu kamu cari pacar baru_**

Aomine masih tidak akur dengan Kise, tidak juga dengan Kuroko. Kuroko lebih sering memerhatikan Kise, lebih sering menatap Kise, dan lebih sering tersenyum pada Kise. Tiap kali berjalan bersama kekasihnya yang berambut biru es itu, dia akan mengalami kejenuhan akan cerita-cerita mengenai Kise Ryouta. Padahal, dulu Kuroko tak terlalu banyak bicara namun setelah bertemu Kise mengapa dia jadi gemar bercerita? Apakah cerewet merupakan sebuah virus menular?

"Aku tidak suka jika kau selalu bercerita soal Kise dan Kise lagi," Aomine memotong satu untaian kalimat Kuroko tentang Kise.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tumben kau peduli soal apa yang aku ceritakan," jawab Kuroko dingin.

Batin Aomine sedikit tertusuk, sejak kapan pula Kuroko menjadi pembangkang seperti ini.

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Kau sering sekali membelanya,"

"Daiki … cukup. Aku ingin kita sudah sampai disini saja,"

Batin Aomine tercambuk. Dia mematung di tengah keramaian kota bersama Kuroko yang menatap lurus pada iris matanya. Keringat dingin sebesar bulir-bulir besar terasa mencuat dari pori kulitnya, dan disaat yang bersamaan ponsel di saku jaketnya berdering.

Aomine dengan tangan yang masih agak gemetar merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dengan gantungan kecil berinisial T disana. Sebuah MMS dari Kise Ryouta. Dengan malas dia membukanya.

**_From : Kise_**

**_Subject : Untukmu_**

**_Aku kirimkan ini untukmu, yah … siapa tahu, _**

**_bisa membuatmu sedikit terhibur selepas putus dari Kurokocchi,_**

**_Dia anak yang baik lho dan pengertian, pasti bisa mengerti kau_**

**_yang selalu sibuk dengan basket^^_**

Wajah Sakurai Ryou terpampang di layar ponsel Aomine.


End file.
